Adicta
by Wolf's Mist
Summary: -Ser adicto es solo una enfermedad de tantas, no vale la pena el que nos tengan aquí, después de todo todos moriremos en un momento dado, o no?.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola minna-san, aquí de nuevo con mas drogas en fanfiction. Ya me conocen después de todo XD._

_En esta ocasión me incline por el fandom de Fairy tail, su manga se pone interesante!, y también en especial por el Nalu, (amo esa pareja)._

_No sean malos que es mi primer fic de FT ¬¬_

_Disfruten de esta historia y no se olviden de dejar reviews y agregar a fav._

_Advertencia: incoherencias, A/U OoC y demás cosas..._

_FT no me pertenece sino el Gale seria mas que oficial y el manga seria un hentai_

* * *

Trato de zafarse una vez más del agarre de esos dos gorilas, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, aquellos hombres estaban más que capacitados para hacer su trabajo, con la furia consumiéndole el alma y parte del cuerpo, añadida la adrenalina y el miedo que pasaban por su mente lanzaba patadas, arañazos y mordidas hacia sus captores y prácticamente todo lo que se le ponía en frente.

-Es por tu bien cariño- menciono su madre Layla que aun sujetaba a su marido Jude del brazo como una forma de consuelo ante la situación frente a ellos.

-MUÉRANSE! MUÉRANSE TODOS USTEDES LOS ODIO!- Grito desesperada Lucy mientras ingresaba la clínica de rehabilitación y les daba un último vistazo a sus progenitores que contenían el llanto lo mejor que podían.

Encerrada en su ira, no contó con que le inyectaran un sedante tan poderoso que la hiciera dormir de inmediato, haciendo que sus músculos se relajaran y por lo tanto fuera mas fácil ingresarla en el edificio.

* * *

_Hasta aquí cariños, ya saben que un prologo es corto y ademas me da flojera poner mas cosas._

_No se olviden de dejar reviews, quejas, sugerencias y recetas de postres :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima

Perdón si hay errores de ortografía o de redacción.

Y también una disculpa si los personajes me quedan OoC.

* * *

Por más que intentaba liberarme, las correas de cuero hacían un buen trabajo manteniéndome en cama, pero después de 2 días, al menos había recobrado la cordura. Fragmentos de aquella noche se quedaron en mi cabeza y según me dijeron lo que paso pude recoger las piezas del rompecabezas.

Hace dos noches conducía en mi auto con un nivel peligroso de alcohol en mi sangre y… después nada. Lo cual es extraño porque he conducido más ebria y no pasó nada, pero tal vez el universo quería que en esta ocasión todo se eche a perder.

Ahora estoy en la clínica de rehabilitación con una maldita bata de hospital, una pulsera con mi nombre y en cama como si fuera una especie de loca.

Enfermedad: alcoholismo, que a mi parecer se traduce en consumir litros de vodka y tequila con la intención de despedirme de este mundo por un rato. Pero aclaro que no es mi culpa; Mi padre Jude nunca está en casa y mi mama Layla es la única que habla conmigo desde que nos quedamos sin dinero por una mala inversión de papa.

Ahora él trabaja todo el día tratando de compensarnos y yo no tengo más opción que salir huyendo de la situación.

* * *

Una enfermera entro como cada 2 horas para chequear como voy progresando físicamente y al parecer tenía indicaciones del médico de administrarme suero hasta que me desintoxique.

La experiencia en medicina es de parte de mi novio Dan, que está acostumbrado a que lo ingresen prácticamente cada mes y hasta hace poco se ha estabilizado.

-El suero es temporal, te prometo que pronto volverás a andar como dios manda.- comento con una sonrisa

O una de dos, o la enfermera era amable de nacimiento, o debería ganarse un Oscar por mantener una sonrisa tan positiva en un basurero como este.

Como prometió Mirajane (el nombre de la enfermera amable) en unos días (perdí la cuenta de cuantos) empezaron a enviarme desayuno, comida y cena especializados en quitar el alcohol de mi cuerpo.

Tome un trozo de sándwich y comí lentamente tratando de provocar a Laxus, uno de los enfermeros con el deber de vigilar que me terminara todo por orden del medico.

-Sabes que no soy anorexica

El chico se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Ya se, leí tu expediente.

-Entonces por que me vigilas?

-Yo que se? me ordenaron que debías comer todo.

-deberás obedeces lo que te dicen? creí que eras de los tipos rudos con tanto musculo y tatuajes- me burle un poco mientras señalaba con el tenedor uno de sus brazos.

-Ni creas que caeré en tu juego, termina rápido que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Bufe molesta mas por que me había sorprendido que por que me ordenara.

Termine mi labor y luego deslice por el piso la charola con la intención de molestar a Laxus.

Me di la vuelta y murmure "gracias por la comida" sin mirarlo a la cara.

* * *

Durante la noche encadenaron solo mis muñecas y aun así era imposible zafarse. Permanecí tumbada sobre la cama de hospital mirando al techo perdida en mis pensamientos con la intención de evitar la realidad un rato.

Pensaba en Dan, en lo mucho que debería extrañarme, también los demás del grupo que a estas alturas deberían estar consientes de que me habían atrapado.

Claro, en la clínica Fairy Tail, la única clínica de rehabilitación de Magnolia. Famosa por no solo tener un hospital, sino también atención psicológica y física a cada uno de sus pacientes. Perfecto para una niña rica con problemas de drogas, seguramente mi padre debió de haber pagado por adelantado para que me mantuvieran aquí sin importar los daños que cause.

Pero no cuentan con que tengo un espíritu inquebrantable. Mas o menos había trazado un plan con el cual saldría de aquí en 6 meses a lo mucho. Además de que tengo un talento para ser una molestia, seguramente no aguantaran mucho con mi compañía.

Solo recurriré al viejo truco de la finta, ya saben: Hacerme la chica buena que se ha recuperado en su totalidad, para dejar que la dejen salir y cuando menos lo piensen escapar de este basurero con una actitud de Fuck you bitches!.

Suena mejor en mi cabeza, pero esa es la idea.

* * *

-Listo, puedes salir y se libre de recorrer los pasillos- allí va otra de sus sonrisas angelicales.

-No tengo ganas- conteste lo mas seca que pude.

-Vamos, es un hermoso día para estar aquí encerrada y convirtiéndose en un pedazo de carne fofa.

-Pues esta carne va a quedarse aquí a podrirse en la obscuridad para luego ser incinerada.

Y hubiera seguido de no ser por que al ver de nuevo a la albina, esta desprendía un aura demoníaca.

-VE AFUERA!

En unos segundos salí despavorida del maldito cuarto sin fijarme en la dirección.

En un principio no me di cuenta de hacia donde corría, lo importante era mantenerme alejada de la enfermera demonio. Cuando recobre el aliento fue note que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde estaba.


End file.
